Newer Super Mario World: Yoshi’s Island
WNew Super Mario World: Yoshi’s Island By Blaze Koopa System: Nintendo DS Genre: 2D Platformer Graphics: 3D-like, just like New Super Mario Bros. Story Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi are on vacation on Yoshi’s Island. They are relaxing at the beach when they suddenly hear a noise. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi leave to investigate. Suddenly, they hear a scream. They turn to see Bowser Jr. running away with Peach! Mario and Luigi are about to give chase when they notice that Yoshi has disappeared! Looks like the Koopa Troop is at it again! Controls Move Left/Right: Directional buttons left and right Look up: Directional button up Crouch: Directional button down Jump: B Spin-Jump/Swim/Fly (must have Wings): A Flutter-Kick (Yoshi): A (press in midair when jumping) Fireball: X Run/Hold an item: Y Swallow (Yoshi): L Ground Pound: Directional button down (press in midair when jumping) Aim an egg (Yoshi): R Throw an egg (Yoshi): R (press again after taking aim) Pause: Start Gameplay You must traverse eight huge worlds en route to saving Princess Peach. You can pick which character you want to use (Mario, Luigi, or Yoshi) before each level. In each level, there are two flags. The first (and smaller) flag is the Midway Flag, which marks the halfway point of a level. The other is the Goal Flag, a huge flag that moves up and down on a pole. Jump to snag it. The higher it is when you grab it, the more bonus points you’ll earn! Watch your heart meter. You have 6 hearts, which means you can only get hurt 6 times in a level. If you lose all your hearts, you’ll lose a life! Additionally, if you fall into a pit or run out of time, you’ll lose a life regardless of how many hearts you have! The world maps have levels marked by red dots. That means there’s a Key and Keyhole somewhere in the level. Find the Key and carry it to the Keyhole to warp from the level and unlock a secret area! If you complete a level in record time, you’ll get to play a bonus game. In this game, there will be 4 blocks with a card in each of them. The cards will have pictures on them of various things like Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Starmen, Yoshi Eggs, Koopa Shells, Lakitu Clouds, and Wings. Two of the blocks have matching cards. Pick the two blocks with matching cards, and you’ll get two 1-Up Mushrooms! Pick two cards that don’t match, and you’ll get one 1-Up Mushroom for at least trying. In each world, there are mid-world towers, where you square off with Bowser Jr. At the end of each world, you must work your way through a castle and square off against one of the Koopalings. When you defeat a Koopaling, you can move on to the next world. Characters Playable Characters Mario - The hero of the game! Luigi - Mario’s younger, taller, and less than well-known brother. Other Characters Princess Peach - The damsel in distress. Bowser - The King of the Koopas! Bowser Jr. - Bowser’s youngest son. Koopalings - Bowser’s first seven children. Unlockable Characters Yoshi - Playable after defeating the first boss. Yoshi is Mario’s good friend. He can swallow his enemies and make eggs to throw. Wario - Playable after beating the game. Wario is Mario’s greedy counterpart. He’s not a good jumper (or swimmer). Nevertheless, he’s very strong, and can break blocks that no one else can break! Black and White Yoshi - Playable after defeating the boss of the Star Realm. These are Yoshi’s oddly-colored friends. Items Super Mushroom - These will make you grow huge, allowing you to smash into anything in sight without getting hurt! Don’t get too cocky, though, because the effect will soon wear off! Fire Flower - These will not only just turn Mario’s, Luigi’s, or Wario’s clothes white or make Yoshi turn red, but they’ll give you the power to throw fireballs at your enemies! Starman - These will make you invincible for a short period of time! Red Brick Block - You can headbutt or ground pound these to break them. Sometimes they hold coins or even items! Black Brick Block - Same as the Red Brick Block, except Wario is the only one who can break these! “?” Block - These hold coins and items to help you! Winged “?” Block - Basically a “?” Block with wings. Better hurry up and hit it before it flies away! Spring Boots - These can make you jump really high! 1-Up Mushroom - These give you an extra life! Heart - Adds a Heart to your Heart meter. Triple Heart - These are rare, but they’ll add three hearts to your Heart meter! Wings - These make wings sprout on you character’s cap (or back if you’re using Yoshi), and you can fly for a short period of time! P-Balloon - These make you bloat, allowing you to float upward! P-Switch - These turn blocks into coins and vice-versa. Red Coin - Eight of these are scattered throughout each level. They each count for two coins! Collect all eight to get an item! “?” Switch - Who knows what’ll happen if you jump on these! Blue Coin - Very rare! They count for five coins! Poison Mushroom - Simply put, do NOT touch these! Koopa Shell - You can pick these up, carry them, and throw them at enemies! They come in red, blue, yellow, and green. Yoshi can spit fireballs with a red shell, fly with a blue shell, and make heavy stomps with a yellow shell! Black Yoshi can turn temporarily metal if he holds any shell in his mouth, thus making him immune to any enemies until he swallows the shell! When White Yoshi eats any shell, he’ll turn temporarily invisible, thus enemies won’t be able to detect him until he swallows the shell! Key/Keyhole - Pick up the Key and carry it to the Keyhole to warp to a new area! Egg - Yoshi can make these after swallowing enemies and throw them to knock enemies out of his way! He can only have seven eggs at a time. Lakitu’s Cloud - After knocking a Lakitu out of his cloud, you can fly in these until they disappear! Roulette Block - These have several items spinning in them. Whichever item shows when you hit the block determines what item you’ll get! Coin - These are scattered everywhere! Collect 100 of these to get an extra life! Yoshi Coin - These are found in some of the toughest places! Collect five of these to get an extra life! Rotating Block - These blocks will rotate if you hit them. You can spin-jump on these to break them! Flashing Block - You can pick up and throw these blocks at your enemies! Skull Raft - You ride these along lava rivers! Worlds World 1 (Sunny Coast): A sunny area along the beach. World 2 (Melon Forest): A heavily-forested area. World 3 (Yoshi Plains): A grassy, less-threatening area. World 4 (Forest of No Return): A spooky and misty forest, with many leafless trees. World 5 (Ancient Ruins): A place with many old ruins. World 6 (Rocky Ridge): A hot, rocky area with little plant life. World 7 (Kappa Mountains): An area with many snowcapped mountains. World 8 (Valley of Bowser): A dark, treacherous, underground world. World 9 (Star Realm): The bonus world, high in the starry sky. Enemies Goomba - The familiar betrayer of the Mushroom Kingdom is just as easy to defeat as ever. Paragoomba - Basically a Goomba with wings. Koopa Troopa - They come in red, blue, yellow, and green. Stomp on them to “borrow” their shells! Parakoopa- Basically a Koopa Troopa with wings. Beach Koopa - A Koopa Troopa with no shell. They’re as easy to beat as Goombas. Look out for Beach Koopas in blue shoes! They can kick shells at you! Piranha Plant - This pipe-dwelling plant recognizes you as lunch! Jumpin’ Piranha Plant - They can jump out of their pipes! Lakitu - He will try to lure you towards him with a 1-Up Mushroom at the end of a fishing pole. If you grab the Mushroom, he’ll start throwing Spiny Eggs at you! Spiny - Lakitu’s pet. Do NOT jump on him! Bullet Bill - Jump on these guys to knock the pesky ammunition out of the sky! Banzai Bill - A giant Bullet Bill. Yikes! Urchin - Touching him is the last thing you’d want to do! Rex - He may have wings, but he can’t fly (thank goodness!). Pararex - But this guy CAN fly! He’ll swoop at you when you’re close! Dino Rhino - Stomp on him and he’ll turn into a Mini Rhino… Mini Rhino - …which can breathe fire! Cleft - He may look like a normal rock at first, but he’ll charge at you if you get too close! Fuzzy - Remember this rule: touch Fuzzy, get dizzy! Mecha-Koopa - He’ll eat you alive if you’re not careful! Li’l Sparky - Don’t touch him! Hothead - Or him! Blargg - These lava-dwelling dragons come at you all of a sudden while you’re riding a Skull Raft! Crazee Dazee - She looks cute, but she’s more dangerous than you think! Monty Mole - He pops out of the ground and tries to run into you! Shy Guy - Not a part of Bowser’s forces, but he’s a rival to the Yoshis! Bob-omb - You can pick him up and throw him, but don’t hold him too long, or BLAMMO! Ruff Puff - When you’re close enough to him, he’ll swoop at you! Parabomb - Basically a Bob-omb with a parachute. Dry Bones - An undead Koopa Troopa. He’ll throw bones at you, and even if he breaks apart after you jump on him he’ll put himself back together! Super Dry Bones - Basically an oversized Dry Bones. Boo - This tricky little ghost will try to sneak up behind you! If you look at him, he’ll shyly cover his face. Big Boo - Basically an oversized Boo. Raging Boo - A red Boo who will try to attack you regardless if you’re facing him of not! Buzzy Beetle - One of the tougher enemies! His shell may be fireproof, but you can still pick up and kick his shell around! Spike Top - A wall-walking Buzzy Beetle with a spike on his shell. He’s NOT to be jumped on! Bony Beetle - An undead Buzzy Beetle! Wiggler - She looks harmless and friendly at first, but she goes ballistic if jumped on! Wingler - A Wiggler with wings! Torpedo Ted - The water equivalent of a Bullet Bill! Blooper - He stubbornly chases you around! Cheep Cheep - They swim aimlessly in a single direction. Blurp - He’s no different than a Cheep Cheep, except he wears goggles. Mad Trouter - A bad-tempered Trouter. If he catches sight of you, he’ll hungrily give chase! Cheep Chomp - An oversized Cheep Cheep. If he sees you, then follow this procedure: swim for your life! Rip Van Fish - When you come close to him, he’ll wake up and start chasing you! Hammer Brother - He wildly throws hammers at you! Boomerang Brother - A Hammer Brother who throws Boomerangs. Sledge Brother - A burly Hammer Brother who throws sledge hammers at you, and when he jumps, the ground shakes, which will stun you if you don’t jump too! Fire Bro - A Hammer Brother who spits fireballs! Amazing Flyin’ Hammer Brother - He flies around on a pair of winged blocks while throwing hammers every which way he can! Axe Brother - A Hammer Brother who lobs axes at you! Spinia - This strange fellow will spin towards you if you come too close! Thwomp - This rocks-for-brains guard will try to smash you flat if you come too close! Thwimp - He’ll simply hop back and forth, not quite as dangerous as his much larger relative! Chargin’ Chuck - As soon as he sees you, he’ll rush you regardless if you have the ball or not! Ninji - Do you know Kung-Fu? Better learn it before facing this guy! Ninchuck - A green Ninji who slings nunchucks at you! Chain Chomp - He’s chained to a stake, but if you stand near him for too long, he’ll eventually break free and charge at you! Hyper Chomp - A green Chain Chomp. Unlike the regular kind, this guy is NOT chained to stakes and will try to get a nibble on you even if it kills him! Magikoopa - A Koopa sorcerer who pops in from out of nowhere (literally)! He can turn blocks into Koopa Troopas! Podoboo - A living fireball that can catch you by surprise when jumping over a lava pit! Firesnake - A chain of Podoboos that tries to follow you! Bandit - A larceny-loving Shy Guy who steals coins from you! Pokey - Another one of those guys who is NOT to be touched! Swooper - This batty little guy swoops at you if you get too close (hence the name)! Bosses Midway Tower Miniboss: Bowser Jr. - Bowser Junior is fought in all of the midway towers in each world. He’ll charge at you and simply follow you wherever you go (like in NSMB). You must jump on his head 3 times. After each hit, he’ll hide in his shell and bounce once before coming back out. When you beat him, he’ll run off with Peach again. Sunny Coast Boss: Morton - Morton is holding Yoshi hostage! When you fight him, you and he will be on a bridge over lava - and there’s no switch to knock the bridge down! Morton will start by hiding in his shell and sliding towards you. Hop over him to avoid him. When he comes back out, he’ll jump high and ground pound to send shockwaves at you. Jump over the shockwaves and jump on Morton’s head to hurt him. You must hit him 3 times. After the first hit, he’ll try to hit you in his shell again, but he’ll start bouncing around instead of just sliding. After the second hit, he bounces even higher! When you beat Morton, you will go to the next room, where Yoshi is locked in a cage. You will break the cage open to free Yoshi. Now you can play as Yoshi! Melon Forest Boss: Iggy - When you fight Iggy, he will start by jumping high and trying to land on top of you. Avoid him. After jumping, he’ll start spinning around very fast. Jump over him to avoid him, and keep moving because he follows you wherever you go! After spinning, he’ll jump again, but land on his stomach. This is when you jump on his head. After the first hit he’ll start jumping again, but he’ll spin for a longer period of time, and even longer after the second hit! Yoshi Plains Boss: Roy - In battle with Roy, you and he are on a tilting platform in the middle of a sea of lava (now isn’t this familiar?). It won’t matter how many times you jump on Roy’s head, you just need to knock him into the lava. Be careful, because Roy will even try to ground pound one end of the platform while you’re on the other side, which can fling you to the other side of the platform - or into the lava, depending on how close you are to the edge when Roy ground pounds! Forest of No Return Boss: Wendy - Wendy stands on a platform high above you. She will start by making one of her bracelets bounce around the room. Avoid this. When the bracelet flies back to Wendy, the room will shake, and 2 Bob-ombs will fall in. Grab one and throw it up at the platform Wendy is on. This shakes Wendy up and the platform will be slightly damaged. Wendy will then make her other bracelet fly around, and when the floor shakes, three Bob-ombs will appear. Throw one at the platform. Wendy will then send both of her bracelets after you, and four Bob-ombs will appear. Throw one at the platform. This will destroy the platform and send Wendy falling to the floor. Ancient Ruins Boss: Ludwig - When you fight Ludwig, you and he are on top of the castle. He flies around in a smaller version of the Koopa Klown Kopter with a Bullet Bill Blaster on either side. He’ll start by flying back and forth, then he’ll shoot 2 Bullet Bills at you. Avoid these. Ludwig will then swoop down at you very low. Jump on his head when he does this. After the first hit, he’ll fire 4 Bullet Bills, and after the second hit, 6! When you beat him, his aircraft will explode and Ludwig will fall to the castle roof, covered in soot. Rocky Ridge Boss: Larry - When you enter Larry’s room, he’ll plant a Piranha Plant seed in the ground, which is dirt. He’ll water the seed, and a HUGE Piranha Plant will grow! Larry will jump on the Piranha Plant’s head and the battle begins. The Piranha Plant will spit four fireballs at you. After that, it’ll lunge at you with an open mouth. Luckily, there will be six Flashing Blocks on the side of the room opposite the Piranha Plant. When the Piranha Plant lunges at you, throw one of these blocks into his mouth. He will start shaking while choking, throwing Larry off. Jump on Larry’s head to hurt him. Larry will jump back on the Piranha Plant, who will then spit six fireballs. Then he’ll grow another bud, which will lunge at you and try to snap at you. The main Piranha Plant will then lunge at you again. Throw a block in his mouth and he’ll choke again and throw Larry off. After you hit Larry again, the Piranha Plant will spit eight fireballs at you, and another bud will spout up, making the Piranha Plant look almost like Naval Piranha! The two Buds will lunge at you and try to bite you. The main Piranha Plant will lunge at you again. Throw a block in his mouth and he’ll choke and fall over, again throwing Larry off. Jump on him to beat him. Whew! That was long! Kappa Mountain Boss: Lemmy - You will be on a platform in the sky with not only Lemmy, but also Kamek (uh oh!). Kamek will spread magical dust over Lemmy, causing him to grow huge! Lemmy will walk towards you. After taking four steps and half a step back, he’ll jump very high. Wait until you see his shadow, then get out of the shadow, or Lemmy will fall on you! Lemmy will land on his stomach. Jump up and ground pound his head to hurt him. Lemmy will get back up and walk towards you again. When he stops walking, he’ll spit three fireballs at you, then he’ll jump again. Avoid his shadow, then after he lands on his stomach, ground pound his head again. After the second hit, he’ll spit two rounds of three fireballs at you! Then he’ll jump again. Ground pound him after he lands to beat him. He will then shrink back to his normal size. Valley of Bowser Miniboss: Kamek - Halfway through the Valley of Bowser, you must face off against Kamek (as you did with Bowser Bones in NSMB). He takes six hits (not bad for an old geezer like him). For the first three hits, he’ll teleport around the room, shooting magical blasts at you. After the third hit, his broom will appear out of nowhere. Kamek will get on it and start flying around, blasting at you from his wand. He’ll also swoop at you. This is when you jump on him. Three more hits will beat him. Valley of Bowser Boss: Bowser Jr. - When you meet Bowser Junior in Bowser’s Castle, you fight him exactly the same way you fight Baby Bowser in the original Yoshi’s Island (the first part, not the part where he’s giant). Final Boss: Bowser - After you beat Bowser Jr., Bowser will come in, not happy with what you’ve done to his son (or the rest of his children). Kamek, who somehow survived the beating he took, spreads magical dust or Bowser, who will grow as big as he did in Yoshi’s Island. For this battle, if you are using Mario or Luigi (or Wario), you will automatically be sitting on Yoshi’s back. If you are using Yoshi, you fight him all by yourself (needless to say that Yoshi is recommended for this boss). You fight him almost exactly the same way you do in Yoshi’s Island, except there’s an added twist: Bob-ombs will float in on the balloons instead of eggs, and you must throw them before they explode in your hand! Hit him eight times to beat him (four times after the first avalanche of rocks, and four more times after the second avalanche). Star Realm Boss: Big Boo - This boss is optional. You fight him exactly the same way you do the Big Boo miniboss in SMW. When you beat him, you’ll unlock Black and White Yoshi. Ending After defeating Bowser, he will fall on one of the remaining pieces of the floor, unconscious (like in Yoshi’s Island). Kamek will fly in with Bowser Jr. They’ll both growl at you, and four Paratroopas will fly in and carry Bowser way. Kamek and Junior will follow them. Yoshi will then jump off to the right over the pieces of the floor until he reaches a cage with Princess Peach in it. Mario or Luigi (or Wario) will get off Yoshi’s back and break the cage open (if you began the level with Yoshi, he’ll wrap his tongue around one of the cage bars and pull the door off). Peach will walk out and kiss whoever you are using and Yoshi. If you used Wario, Peach will only kiss Yoshi, while Wario will pucker up, but get a big fat nothing! Then the screen will fade out and the credits will roll while Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario (if you unlocked him) and several other Yoshis relax on the beach. After the credits, the cast will be shown in this order: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Wario (if unlocked), all the enemies, the Koopalings and Bowser Junior, Kamek, and Bowser. After that, “THE END” will be shown in big letters.